


d0 y0u pr0mise

by Tasjaw0n7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with no happy ending, Nobody besides Aradia and Droog are really in there tbh, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want is the bail forms for your father finished so both of you can get out of this hell hole alive and hopefully without you slapping this policeman's face because if he says ‘sweet cheeks’ one more time you will have to pay extra on a new account of murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Aradia Megido and right now you are angry, bored, confused, and more worried than the time you saw Sollux drink an entire gallon of soda in the span of only two minutes.

 

You are also sitting in a police lobby room, nervously tapping your feet on the near metallic tiles that line the floor. You’ve been here for a hour, with the more than friendly police chief occasionally glancing at you while shuffling papers and trying to stir up conversation every five minutes.

 

All you want is the bail forms for your father finished so both of you can get out of this hell hole alive and hopefully without you slapping this policeman's face because if he says ‘sweet cheeks’ one more time you will have to pay extra on a new account of murder.

 

You spare a glance at your phone, hoping that Karkat has found out if Slick does have a concussion or not but there is no new messages to be shown and that is not helping to distract your boredom right now. Of course Droog had always said you were the most calm and collected out of the Midnight Crews kids but everyone has their breaking point somewhere, and sitting in a cheap uncomfortable chair for over an hour with a policeman twice your age hitting on you seems to be yours.

 

Luckily as an answer from the gods, there is a slow creek of a door opening and Droog calmly stumbles his way into the lobby, with a black eye and just a few blood spurts covering his suit. He sees you and frowns. What a welcome.

 

“Take him, doll face. He’s yours.” The policeman says, giving you a wink and is about to say something else before you completely ignore him and grab Droog’s arm and rush out of there.

 

Your father protests for a second with a weak grunt but you quickly silence him with a look of pure anger, so he shuts up in due time. The car is parked outside as close to the police station as you could get which meant a short 40 second speed walk, but it feels longer than that because your fury is waning with each second and turning into dull anger, so you roughly open the car door and put him in the back.

 

You take the front to drive, letting the silence speak for you now. Droog sighs and it reminds you of when you were a child he drove you back home because you got into another fight with Vriska over god knows what. This time though, the rolls are reversed and the schoolyard fight is a bank heist and a few stabbings. Plus there's no Vriska, thank god.

 

“Aradia.” He says experimentally, testing to see if you want to speak to him or not.

 

You grip the steering wheel a bit tighter, hunching your shoulders to show that he better make his words worth it.

 

Droog breaths in again, “I can explain everything.”

 

"You could have died.” You whisper, taking a right turn and silently being happy that it is 3 am and nobody is awake.

 

“I know. It was not my intention for the heist to go that way.” Every word he says is careful, making sure it’s calm and collected.

 

Every word you say is angry. “Do you know how worried mom is? No. No, you wouldn’t know because you were too busy being in a holding cell in a police station that is _two towns away_.”

 

He bites his lip, but keeps the rest of his face as expressionless as he can.

 

" _Two towns away dad._ You were robbing a bank in the opposite direction of where you landed in, how did you accomplish that? By getting a black eye and killing someone? Because if that's the way you get thrown into jail these days then you really are losing your criminal edge.”

 

“Aradia I know you are mad bu--”

 

You interrupt him again, “Oh, I am more than mad Droog. The last time I had to wait in a police station was a week ago and that was to make sure Tavros didn’t cry his eyes out because Boxcars jaw was broken. And before that, I had to stay in the hospital to stop Sollux from breaking down the walls to get to Deuce because, guess what, he had a broken arm that just so happened to be broken on one of your heists.”

 

His teeth sink further into his lip and you know the furrow on his brow is not from his physical pain.

 

“Slick might have a concussion and Karkat has written the word ‘fuck’ more than five times in one sentence which is three times to many for him. I bet he is just livid right now and god forbid that Slick actually has anything worse than a broken nose because I don’t think Karkat can handle his own,” your voice falters and you hate it, “dad getting hurt.”

 

“Aradia I’m sorry.”

 

A sharp left turn. “You better damn well be.”

 

There is silence now, and your driving is the only thing that breaks the tension. Your dad sighs again, covering his eyes with his hands and groaning.

 

Your phone rings, and you quickly glance at the message that says Boxcars is going to the hospital for the night.

 

“Guess who is in the hospital now.” You murmur, pretending to focus more on driving than Droogs shaky breaths.

 

“Boxcars.” He replies. Its not a question but a statement and he flops his head on the back of his seat.

 

“You get a gold star Droog, good job.”

 

He looks at you again. “Aradia I’m so sorry.”

 

You take a few breaths, trying desperately to stop any tears from forming because you should be furious and not crying like a child.

 

“It won’t happen again Aradia. I promise.”

 

The car slows down and you wipe your eyes to stop any weakness from showing.

 

Droog looks at the car floor, averting his eyes from your slightly shaking form out of guilt.

 

Your voice is shaky, and god you hate that it is but you can't make it stable or mad like you want to, but you speak anyway. “... Do you promise? You won’t get hurt or... worse...”

 

He hesitates, why does he hesitate does he not trust himself, and goes to pat your shoulder.

 

“I promise.”

 

“... Okay.”

 

You bite your lip and make the car go forwards, towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, and Droog sits next to a hospital bed.

 

The heart monitor bleeps a few times every minute or so, but with each noise Droog doesn't know if he should gain hope or fall into despair.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have been the one to make that promise after all.


End file.
